Please Ground Me Again
by ChoccoTsundere
Summary: When a regular boy named Ikuro gets grounded for two years by his mother the boss of Crypton for playing the biggest prank on history, she locks him on a special building who will he meet or rather WHAT will he meet?
1. My Mother Does Magic

**I know it's short so I'm sorry anyways this is my first fic please review,follow and favorite 3**

* * *

"No mom!" the poor cute and umm… normal? boy said.

"Let's look at why I should ground you … for 2 years, first you buublewrapped the whole school which is like bigger than the whole world, when you couldn't even clean your room! Second you put a pin on everybody's seat which caused the clinic to be full in like a second! Then you got expelled out of the greatest school in the universe!"

Now that particular boy named well Ikuro knelt to the ground pleading while putting on his best puppy face. His strict mom cracked and finally gave him some consideration and said "Ok, I won't completely torture you and I might place you with some ummm… people of mine but YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED FOR 2 YEARS!" the way she said 'people' was creepy.

Our butler escorted me to my room along with my mother.

"So this is the room you're staying in"

"Wait this isn't my room, why can't I stay in my room!"

"You'll see soon enough" she said it creepily … again. Hmm I wonder what mom's up to. Then I noticed elevators.

"what are these for?" I asked it as if I've never seen them before but these look different like well tubes actually.

"These are the entrances to the… people's room." there it was again that creepy aura mom gives off.

"Umm… so where is my room". Mom snapped her fingers and said "master's bedroom" like it was a magic spell. Anyways what happened was definitely magic. I know mom owned the biggest company, Crypton but this was way to much technology for my brain to handle.

For a second you're in a white room with cream couches next thing you'll see you're in my punk red bedroom.

"How did you do this mom? I mean cloning my freaking bedroom and having everything like it was when I last left my room?" "Well like you said I cloned it and I took away your gadgets and replaced them with books" she smirked while I glared well… a thankful while hateful glare.

After mom left I checked out the elevator. Hmm other people huh so I stepped into one of them but instead of floor numbers there were colours with initials on them. I pressed the light yellow one with LL written on them.

Instantly I was on a yellow door with butterflies on it. I knocked gently on the door. Out came a girl with blonde hair almost reaching her knees. "Who are you?" she said glaring at me.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Vocaloid is actually a band ?

**Hey guys everyday I'm gonna post... at least when I have nothing to do anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Are you that new vocaloid madam mentioned?"

"Vocaloid?"

"Yup! So what instrument do you play?"

"U-Umm electric guitar I guess?" Don't blame me for stuttering this girl is obviously hot. Cerulean eyes that shone as bright as the sky, golden hair that's knee-length and millions of curves. I'm just a guy so chillax this is normal… to be checking out girls I mean.

"Cool I have one inside! Please come in."

"So is the vocaloid a band or something?"

"Well…kinda!" She was so bright and cheerful I can't help but like her.

"Are there other people here?"

"First: People here are referred to as Vocaloids. Second: Yes, yes there are."

"Great!" So there were more people here… but why are they HERE?

"Oh! I forgot to ask you what your name is… mine's Ikuro, Ikuro Fujisaki."

"Fujisaki?" She giggled a bit. "Mine's Lily."

"So should I play?"

"Oh o-of course! S-Sorry I forgot." Aww what a cute sheepish smile.

I took the guitar off the case and started shredding it with all my might.

"Cool! You're just like a rock star! Even better than Len!"

"Len?"

"You'll see after this I'll give you a tour of this building!"

"That sounds awesome!"

And so I agreed to a stranger.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I was sleepy** **and we have a flight back home. I seriously need some creative juices or in human more vocabulary.**

**I'm actually just writing what I daydreamed so it was wayway (I think that should be a word) beter in my dream.**

**Yeah please follow,fave and review!**


End file.
